


大海尚浅

by 2000Lava



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, 原作if线, 意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2000Lava/pseuds/2000Lava
Summary: 三年生并非从小认识，黛雅是作为黑泽家的孩子被从小这么抚养教导长大的。她始终是孤身一人，并没有能让她主动商谈困惑的信任朋友，因此我想她在同样的矛盾下并没有那么容易地想通被开导，由此有了这个坠入水中的过于意识流的“拯救”的故事——在公野老师的笔下，向被束缚于家族的黛雅不顾一切地主动伸出手的也是鞠莉啊。在别人因为其他的什么而犹豫时，不受阻碍不假思索地行动了，这是只有鞠莉才能做到的事。（比起突出角色性格，我更想说明这是只会发生在她们俩身上的事件）
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari





	大海尚浅

**Author's Note:**

> *意识流第二人称注意。爽文，我爽就好了。（趁着生日改完发出来了，生日快乐鞠莉！）  
> *梗取自二单曲的鞠黛solo歌词和动画第二季的黛雅个人回。对动画的魔改设定耿耿于怀，因此写了以公野老师设定为参考的if线的这一篇。

水深は浅いの？   
大海尚浅？

你听到了谁的发问。

你坠入了水中。眼睛被水刺痛了、却还是想睁开着，鼻腔和嘴中一齐灌进了水——咸味的，想必是海水吧，或者也是特意调配而成的——呛水的不适与溺水的窒息感好像在使你的手脚挣扎，想要浮上去，想要空气。漂浮起来的黑发乱成了一团，水里好冷。

你觉得湿透的衣物就像是你的鱼鳞。

你想，你是想要继续活下去的。不过是一次期待着有所改变的水族馆中的打工，为什么中途却遭受了这样的不幸：持续的闷闷不乐使你心不在焉，又慌乱地躲避着来不及呵斥住的一群玩闹冲撞的小孩子们，最后是残留的水痕令你失足滑入了水池。

头没入水中之后耳边的吵闹声就被水流的声音替代了，连你坠落溅起的水花的声音都那么遥远、那么空灵。水面之上什么也看不清，只能分辨出灯的光亮，那是太阳的光亮也说不定，气泡擦过你的身体上升，你却仍在下沉。可能还打了个寒颤，也可能是哪里抽筋了。

生理机能被水压迫着，水要吞没了你的意识，这样令人绝望的难受好像被习惯了似的，四肢是否还在活动也无法感知了。这时候你模模糊糊地想，果然是没有人注意到自己的异样吗？水池中应该是有饲养了动物的，海狮、海豹、还是海狗来着，你觉得它们都应该是温和善良的动物。  
你没有看到任何生物游来的影子，不过眼睛在发疼，什么都看不真切。

分明你的身上没有绑什么重物，可却还在不断地下沉。你感觉你下沉了很长一段时间了，很慢很慢地下沉，像在等待什么。你是一直想要回到地面上去的吗？但你还是在下沉，在无数上升的泡沫中下沉，水还是在不断地涌入你的气管与胃。无法呼吸，好冷啊，你会变成一块冰吗？  
其实是你所感知到的时间流速减缓了吧。把所有溺水的难受延长好几倍，让若即若离的意识胡思乱想。

就像是一场期望中的离家出走。  
你被自己的想法吓了一跳。你在叹息，在失落，在烦恼，甚至因为疲惫而走神。你竟然对这样的现状无济于事，可你为什么在期望着呢？眼前开始发黑了，是光亮照不进来了，还是你的意识即将飘离了？你究竟要沉入什么地方？  
你是想做一点改变的，却不知从何开始，不知道该怎么去做。还有什么更重要的东西，可是你都不知道。没有人能与你商谈，没有人能真正帮助你。好累啊。  
好像现在也是如此呢。好累啊。  
你就像要睡着了。  
……

有一道光。

……  
谁…？

你的眼前已是一片混沌，灰蒙蒙的。知觉也迟钝着。你感觉水流好像有力量，拉住了你，把你卷入深处。你的脸好像被托起，什么在撬开侵入你的嘴，气体粗暴地送入了你的口腔，却被原本的水堵住了，于是它们只有从脸颊间的缝隙中逃离了。

好亮啊。  
什么知觉都没有了，但是没有那么难受了。有谁在你的身边，头发纠缠在了一起，一起下沉着，一起上浮着。你不知道你的手也什么时候勾上了她的手，你们被水围观簇拥着。

  
你用同样的问句试探地向她回答。

青春は深いの？  
青春也深不可测？


End file.
